


Business, charity and love....

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Business, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Irv Ravitz wants to destroy Miranda and believes a charity event will do that. Does his plan going to work? (Fic is pos-movie)***English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked. ***Thanks Lisa Wynn to Beta the fic. :)





	Business, charity and love....

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt at FB Mirandy community made me write this fic. Mandy Jamieson, thanks for the prompt and I do hope you enjoy the fic.
> 
> Prompt  
> A fun runway function on to rise money for charity. Irv forces Miranda to be part of it but she doesn't know Andy will be responsible to running a kissing booth.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

**Runway**

Miranda is in her office wondering how she will be able to avoid Irv Ravitz. The man is making her insane since he decided to run this charity event.

A ridiculous idea, every year she donates a lot of money to charities, not that people do know it, she does it anonymmously.

Irv Ravitz came to her three weeks ago with this proposition and said if she does agree on it, he will increase the money to the magazine by 10%. It is half of the money she is being asking for a while but is better than nothing.

Suddenly a knock at the door makes her stop.

“Come in.”

As Emily enters into the office, she could feel the atmosphere was really dense but she is not crazy to ask Miranda what is happening. After working for the “Devil in Prada” for three years now, she is aware what can be said or not.

“Hello Miranda. Irv Ravitz said to inform you that he needs to change the meeting from today for tomorrow.”

Miranda nodded and waved for Emily to leave. Finally some good news after the disaster of this day, so far.

The twins had called her to say they were staying two more days with their father, this was not expected and she suddenly, felt alone. A loney woman, in her early fifties, with no one to share her life.

The divorce papers arrived exactly one year ago, by fax and, her divorced finished three months later. With all the proof of his infidelity it was fast and he didn't have much choice but to give up everything to not see his name in a scandal.

Many people believed that she became more quieter after the divorce, almost monosylabic and, even went to some kind of depression. Well, none of this was because of Stephen, a man that cheated on her since the first month of their two years married.

The only person able to made her change in that level was the woman she slowly felt in love and that decided to abandon her at the last day of Paris Fashion Week: Andrea Sachs.

The relationship of the two women changed the day that fax, that represented to Miranda, freedom, arrived at the hotel. Whatever was happening between to the two of them, flourished in some level that none of them had have realized before.

“Love...”

Miranda thought about this specific feeling, something she never felt before. She felt in love with her first husband, the twins father, but the feeling finished fast. And with Stephen, love and be in love were never part of the equation, it was a pretty simple business relation. He needed someone to promote him, she needed someone to be her Bobbseys father figure.

But the things with Andrea was different since the beginning. Andrea, her lovely Second Assistant, temporary First Assistant with Emily's accident, made her heart beat faster every time they became closer to each other.

As soon as she saw the girl for the first time she became aware of something but, simply could not figure it out. The moment her eyes catch Andrea's figure, her body and her horrendous clothes, crossing her office, she knew that her life changed.

During the interview she tried to understand why that girl, with no idea of fashion and with a temper that made her shiver, were able to make her heart beat faster in seconds. At the end of the interview, after Nigel rampage at the office, she sent Emily to catch the girl before she had gone forever.

And slowly, day by day at work she tried to figure what was happening with them. With her. The “Ice Queen” was suddenly melting and didn't know why until Paris Fashion Week, one year ago. But she made a mess about her possible love life, with the young woman.

First she was able to send her straight to Christian Thompson arms, second she betrayed Nigel's trust, destroying his dreams and, during the car ride, she compared Andrea to herself. And people do believe that Paris is the city of love.

She only saw the girl once since that time, when Andrea, at the other side of the street. First a nod, second a wave and that obscene delicious smile given to her. That day Miranda, in her car, was not able to stop to watch the woman walking and deeply inside wanting nothing more than share her feelings with her. She could even see herself, doing something she hadn't done in 20 years or so, walking on the streets of New York, side by side with the journalist. It was a lot to take in and she simply continued to be herself, what concerns her love life, doing anything about that.

Now, sitting at her desk, she decided to go home. She was not able to work properly for almost one hour after Emily came in. It is useless and she can do more at home where the surrounds do not remind her all the time about Andrea Sachs. Yes, she did change the decoration of her office, the area of her Assistants too but, still, she can see the woman presence everywhere.

As she stand up from the chair, touching her glass desk, she decided to ask Roy to drive near Andrea's new job. She has been trying to see the girl, but she cannot make her driver suspicious of her actions, not that is his problem and she trusts him. Roy has been her driver for more than eighteen years now. But still, her love life, well, sort of, is none of his business.

Usually, when she tried it, she simple rode her motorcycle and stopped in front of The Mirror. She has done it three times in almost one year, none of the times were a success. And since almost no one, apart from her daughters and her ex-husband number one, knows about her Harley Davidson red moto, she is safe.

Around six months ago she decided to give a go to ride again, she missed it and well, it is something no one imagined she could do. She laughed imagining the news if Page Six discover her hobby.

**Roy's car**

Roy knows her very well but he knows better, to keep his job he needs to be a quiet man.

Since Andy's departure, his employer became different. Quiter than ever. Not that Miranda Priestly was a woman of many words, well, not to almost all the world. But she sometimes, when she was in a good mood, asked him about his life with and his son. Now none of that, the ride from Elias-Clark to the townhouse is always quiet, no instructions needed to be done.

“Drive to The Mirror.”

“Yes Miranda.”

As they approach the building, Miranda became agitated and anxious. She is dying to see the girl, she has been reading all her articles but the small photo of Andy at the newspaper doesn't make her atching heart have peace.

“Stop.”

And like that, Roy had done what Miranda demanded. They stayed stopped there for almost two hours before she decided to leave.

“Go.”

**The Mirror**

Andrea Sachs is almost going home when her boss called her. She is tired, her last two articles demanding to much and she wanted nothing more than go home, take a very hot shower and quietly watch some romatic movie with her ice-cream and some wine.

“Yes Mike.”

“Andy, I loved your articles about charity and well, I decided that we do need to do something about it.”

“What do you mean? You already doing something right. That event you decide to be part next month.”

“Well, yes. We are going to cover it and I would like you to be in charge. Well, your name was spoken during the conversation between us and them.”

“Okay.”

“I don't know if I told you that is a very big magazine that is doing it.”

“Cool! What magazine?”

“Runway”

As soon as the word Runway reach Andy's ears, she became a bit nauseous. It's been a long time since she thought about it. Well, she cannot deny that a very special woman is always in her dreams but, to think about the magazine and her power, is something that she was able to avoid.

“Hum.... Runway. Okay. How much they are going to donate?”

“Runway didn't say how much yet."

“Hum. Okay.”

“But the man who is CEO of Runway, Irv...”

“Irv Ravitz”

“Yes, he said if we do a fun runway function. You be responsible to one of them.”

“What one?”

"They want to do a running a kissing booth, he will double the amount of money for it to happen.”

“What?!”

Andy was furious now, breathing fire. She knows Irv very well and the kind of snake the man is. If he decided to give this idea it means that something very obscure will be surrounding it.

At the same time, she wants to be able to help the people she met during the articles interviews. Almost all of them were about families with drugs problem and one is about an orphanage that might close down because of no support.

“Andy, please. If you do it, you will be able to help these people and I know how big your heart is.”

“When do you need to reply to him?”

“Well, I already did. I just sent an e-mail to him telling you agreed.”

“What?! What the fuck is wrong with you Mike, you cannot say this kind of thing without talking to me first!”

Andrea, for the first time, scared Mike. Since she has been working to him, they come along very well.

He is determinated to give the best articles to the girl and she will be promoted in the next week, not that she knows this yet.

Andrea Sachs will have a full page at the second page of the news paper, twice a week and the twin pages at the middle, on the last Sunday of the month. Now, she only has a half page, in the middle of the last page.

Mike and two editors at the newspaper decided that Andy Sachs is very good and deserves more.

“Come on Andy, it's not a big deal. You're going to have fun. You can kiss all the gorgeous models, all the handsome models.”

“I do not want to kiss anyone Mike. What the hell is wrong with you.”

“Hey Andy, calm down. You still have some weeks okay. Go home and, you don't need to come to work tomorrow. Take the day off.”

“Sure I will.”

Andrea left the small office almost breaking the door. She is furious. First because she trusted Mike, he is or was, a good man, a very good Editor but he has no right to do it with her life. Being at this event will be a torture to her.

First because she has no clue about Irv Ravitz intentions and second, because going to it means, she will probably need to face Miranda Priestly after one year of her leaving the Editor-in-Chief in Paris.

Andrea went to her desk, collected her stuff and ran down the stairs, not in the mood to wait for the lift.

**Andrea's apartment**

Andy rented this small apartment two months ago after being living with Doug. They shared his apartment, with two bedrooms, for a while after Nate left Andy with an exorbitant ammount of debits to pay. The man was a jerk, she cannot use another word for it. She paid for it since the rent was in both names and when the contract ended, she looked to somewhere else to live.

Doug, the only friend that left from a very strong, or at least she believed was strong, friendship of years, jumped in and said she could stay with him as long as she wished. And she had done it, now until two months ago when she was able to rent this small, but nice apartment, not to far from her job. The rent is not cheap but she doesn't need to pay transport that is a plus. She only needs to walk 10 minutes from door to door.

**One week before the event**

**Runway**

Miranda cannot believe that she will need for, the first time, agree of doing something to Irv. The man came to her early this morning to share the good news.

The charity event will be covered by some newspapers and Runway will donate an isorbitant amount of money to charity. She tried to discover the name of the charities and Irv said it will be a surprise since he had choosen five charities.

After having these news she realized that she cannot be at Runway during the previous days of the event. She is going to Paris tonight, since this year Paris Fashion Week, is running a few days after the usual time. She will only come back to New York the night before the charity event.

Sitting at her desk Miranda put her head in her hands and almost cried. Frustration in all her body. What a mess she put herself into but, Runway deserved all the efforts to run smooth.

**The Mirror**

Mike and Andy's relationship is not as good as before and even if she is glad for her promotion, she still can't understand why he did it to her. She's still unsure how to behave in this charity event that is going to happen at Runway.

As she is walking to her desk, Mike called her.

“Mike, what is the matter now?”

“Good morning Andy. I have good news.”

“And what is it?”

Andrea stopped near the door, not going inside the office. Mike supporting his weight at the desk.

“At the next few days you are going to work part-time.”

“Part-time? You have promoted me only to put me part-time? It is nonsense do you know that?”

“Hey, calm down okay. You need to go to Runway to prepare the things for the charity event. You are going to be in charge?”

“Wait a second. You told me I will be doing only a stupid kissing booth. Why do i need to be there all the time?”

“Mr. Ravitz said he wants this event to be perfect and that he remembers how good Assistant you were to Miranda. Andy, he is even going to pay for some publicity of the newspaper."

“So you're basically telling me that you sold your soul to the devil?”

“Hey Andy, the devil, unless I am not aware is not him. Miranda Priestly is the “Devil Wearing Prada."

“You know what Mike, go to hell”

Mike had a smile on his face. He agreed with this charity event because he knows that Andrea needs to put her emotions in check. Before this event situation, they sometimes sit to talk about articles and when she had done one about fashion, five months ago, she didn't stop to talk about Miranda and how fascinating the older woman is. At that moment he realized that something was in the air and he now, months later, had the chance to put the two women together. If it will work, he is not sure but, he does hope that Miranda Priestly has feelings for his employee.

**Night before the event**

**Runway**

Andrea is tired, she is exhausted. Since Mike sent her to do everything to this charity event she didn't stop one single day.

The people in Runway are new, they never saw her and she does believe that somehow her name became not very welcome. When she came in on the first day, no one spoke to her and continued like that, like she has a plague or something worse. She does not care. As soon as she can finish this event, she back to her peace.

Nigel, Serena and Emily are in Paris with Miranda and she is glad about it. The new Second Assitant , Sabrina, she only saw once. The charity event is going to happen at the garden roof and Andy only did need to talk to Irv Ratviz secretary and some other people at that level in the building.

Now, almost 8 pm, it's all done and she can go home. The event will be a success, she is sure about it. She has done everything for it be beautiful and perfect, since she doesn't want Miranda dissapointed. She simply cannot face it if things didn't go well.

**Airport**

Miranda is breathing fire. The Paris Fashion Week was a disaster and she hated everything. Now, in a few hours she will need to be in this charity event that Irv decided to do.

“Miranda, do you have any idea why Irv decided to do it?”

“No.”

Miranda and Nigel will share the car drive. Serena and Emily are going back to their places, in another car. As Roy stops, they come in.

“Miranda, how much money is Irv donating?” Nigel asked.

“I don't know.”

“Miranda...”

Before Nigel could continue and ask, Miranda gave him a glace that make him wanting to dissapear.

“The magazine will have more money the day after it. I do not care about anything else.”

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Nigel went out to his apartment and Miranda went to the townhouse, where she will finally be able to be with her daughters. It is all that she wants and needs now. The next day she only goes out to that event and be there for no more than one hour. It will be enough.

**Charity Event**

**6pm**

Nigel and Emily and Serena step out the lift that give access to the garden roof. It is beautifully done and they are sure that Irv is not the one that has done all the decoration.

The man and his team are not able to do something like that, never. The colour of the flowers, all matching and no freesias, that the trio are sure, if it was Irv's team doing it, there will be a vase of it in every corner.

“Whoever has done it, has done a good job.” Nigel states.

“I am glad you had liked it Nigel.”

That voice, Nigel didn't need to look to know whom is standing near him.

“Six!!!”

Andrea smiled to the trio. Nigel quickly hugged her and Serena does the same. Emily, quietly, stayed at the same spot.

“Hi Em.”

“What are you doing here?! Miranda will be furious if she sees you.”

Another voice, that both of them know and almost hate, decided to reply the answer.

“Hello. Andy, this brilliant journalist, is going to cover the event.”

“Oh...”

Andrea looks to Irv with fury eyes. She is doing more than covering it. She is responsible for all the things there and she will have this ridiculous thing of kissing people....

“I helped with the preparations. I did not want Miranda walking in a place full of freesias and poor wine.”

The trio nodded but Nigel can feel that something more in that but Andrea somehow cannot say.

The event is going well, people are having fun and Andrea is suddenly grabbed by Irv. She looks to where his hand is and he take his hands off.

“What now?!”

“Well, I think it's time for you to go to start running the kissing booth.”

“And why now? I am here for a bit more than two hours and that ridiculous stand is, closed.”

“Well, I do believe is time to start the fun.”

Suddenly Andrea felt it, the air in the roof garden look cold. Almost icy and she slowly, almost too scared to move, looks to the door. She is stunning, as always.

Miranda is looking to the people there. They are looking like they are having some fun, she cannot deny it. The garden roof is very well decorated, something that she is impressed with since she knows that Irv's team is to weak to do something like that. And it's during this quickly checking around that their eyes meet.

Miranda suddenly forgot how to breathe. Andrea with a very similar reaction and Irv, simple doing a diabolic smile.

“Well, our special guest just arrived.”

Irv left Andrea, who is lost in her toughts and walked over to Miranda. The woman is beautiful with her long red dress, Valentino's, if Irv is not wrong. Well, he does not care for fashion....

“Miranda, good evening.”

“Irv.”

“I forgot to tell you but to have more publicity to the magazine and to have more money to the charity, I decided to do something special.”

Miranda is listening to him but her eyes are following the brunnet that suddenly moved to a bit more far away area.

“Care to explain Irv.”

“Well, you know when you go to charity events, people usually do things to have more money.”

“Yes.”

“I decided in running a kissing booth.”

At this information Miranda starts to laugh, a cold laugh that scared everyone near them.

“You and a kissing booth? I will be the first one to double the amount of the money in this charity event. I want to see who is going to kiss you!”

“On no. It is not about me. I will not have the cameras and reporters looking at me.”

Miranda eyebrows went up and she could feel some hair on her neck standing up. Not a good sign.

“Cameras and reporters.”

“Well, I called two newspapers and a TV to cover the event.”

At this, Miranda thinks that the reason of Andrea Sachs be there is to cover the event but, this still not explain about this kissing thing the man decided to do.

“I know you didn't want to come to this event. We have worked together for a long time now. But I want to give a present to you.”

“Present?”

“Yes my dear. I will not give 10% to your lovely magazine anymore. If you do go to this kiss booth and give the first kiss of the night, I will give to you 40% increasing.”

“40%, for me to kiss someone's lips?”

“Yes. Imagine Miranda, it's not something very difficult and I am not asking too much if you consider how this will be fitting at the changes you want to do to the magazine … You are always saying I am relutant to help, well the help is here my dear.”

Miranda thought about it. A proposition that she is aware that Irv will not do again.

“Where is the paper? I want it signed and witnessed.”

“I knew you would say that.”

Irv Ravitz takes from his pocket a piece of paper. Miranda read it fast and signed. With a movement of her neck, Emily and Nigel approach.

“Yes Miranda.”, said both in unision

“Mr. Ravitz decided to give a bonus to Runway, 40% increasing money and a bonus for each month we do reach the first place in sales.”

Irv did not agree with it, but he can do it. If she agrees with the kiss that will destroy her image to the public. After this, the sales will go down and he will be able, finally, to put her out of the magazine.

Irv take the pen and wrote in this handwriting about the bonus. Emily and Nigel sign as witness. Before Irv could take the paper, Miranda stopped her hand.

“I do prefer this paper stay with me.”

“As you wish Miranda."

Miranda started to walk to the place where she can read kiss booth. Irv side by side and Emily and Nigel a few steps back.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you Miranda.”

“And what is this that you forgot to tell me?”

“Andrea Sachs is the one running the kiss booth.”

At this new info, Miranda slowed her steps but didn't stop.

“Andrea....”

“Yes, your ex-Second Assistant. I know she is popular and well, a lot of people are already doing a queue to kiss her.”

Miranda is furious, but is able to not show any emotions. Around twenty people near the area that Andrea is standing. Men and women, all there to kiss her girl.

“But you know Miranda, to attract attention of the press, I need someone special to open the event there. And no one better than the Editor-in-Chief of my favourite magazine.”

“I do agree.”

Miranda walked firm, on a mission. She needs to do a simple task and well, after this, somehow, she will need to talk to Andrea and explain about Irv cruel idea.

All the time she had been thinking of Andrea and if she should or not tell her about her feelings, in her worst nightmares, she never thought to use the girl. And basically this is what she is doing. She just sold her soul to the devil to have money for her magazine and this, destroying the first person she ever loved.

Andrea is laughthing about something the guy, the first in the queue said to her when she saw Miranda coming near the stand. She suddenly is nervous and anxious. She was watching Miranda talk to Irv but they had dissapeared from her sight and she tried to relax. This guy, Tom is his name, was doing a pretty good job until now.

Miranda stops in front of Andrea. The first time they are in front of each other since Paris.

“Andrea.” Miranda states.

“Miranda.”

“Oh sooo glad to know you still recognize each other.”

Both women look to Irv with fury in their eyes and he stands a bit far from Miranda. He looks to the area that is the press and signals to them to come near.

“Ladies and gentleman, I decided to do something today to help the most vunerable people in this cruel word. To help to increase the funds to these charities, every single person here colaborated with 200 dolars per ticket. Elias-Clark paid for the staff here present but, other are guests that I chose with all my heart to be here.”

At this, Miranda almost felt sick. Andy started to see red.

“I do know that they are very popular in events something that we do not see often at the fashion universe. I decided that running a kissing booth could be a good thing to lighten up things. Every one in this queue is donating four hundred dollars to give a quick kiss to the lovely Andrea Sachs.”

Andrea wanted to kill him. She is feeling humiliated with this speech but before she could do anything, Miranda decided to go do action approaching the stand. Suddenly all flashes are on her. She didn't stop in the front of the stand, where she supposed to be and simple walk around it stopping in front of Andrea.

The women look at each other, emotion in their eyes. Miranda steps clear, going into her private space and smiled. Andrea, at this point, her heart is beating so fast that she is wondering if she will have a heart attack and go to heaven.

Miranda came closer to Andrea's ear and whispered.

“Andrea, can I kiss you?”

“Yes Miranda.”

The kiss supposed to be fast, a simple lips on lips. Miranda doesn't want their first kiss be like that, in front of cameras and for money but, she knows she does need to put Irv in his place.

And as their lips find each other, it all changed. The emotions were to much and in seconds Miranda is trembling. What she could never expected is that Andrea Sachs is giving further access to her and the kiss is deep now.

Miranda is feeling in heaven. Andy too. The kiss is deeper, both woman not wanting it to end and they stayed for a long kiss, their tongues trying to find who's going to dominate, for almost one minute when they separeted, trying to reach for air.

Irv's face is priceless. He is furious. When he had this idea, he never imagined this would happen. The women in front of him are glowing.

Miranda takes Andrea's hand in hers and kissed it. Andy, nervous only smiled to her.

Miranda looks to the queue in front of them and smiled. A predatory smile, very different she just gave to Andrea.

“I am sorry to dissapoint you all but Andrea will not be kissing anyone anymore. And Irv, I am just donating one million dollars to the charity. That's all.”

The media is in a frenzie with what just happened in front of them. Nigel, Emily and Serena are in shock.

Miranda takes Andrea hand and they started to walk, hand in hand.

“Andrea, darling, we do have a lot to talk about. Come with me to the townhouse.”

“Yes Miranda.”

Andrea, now near the lift, stops and kisses Mirandas' cheek. They smile at each other. The charity event was a success, at least for them.

 

 

\- The end-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy the fic. This is the first time I wrote something that was a prompt left at Mirandy community. I really liked the experience. :)


End file.
